


Recollections

by BGNightshade (Lady_Star_Strings)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ginny Bardot, Implied abuse, Original Characters - Freeform, Sibling Relationship, false insanity, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/BGNightshade
Summary: There's always been a lot of odd and horrible goings-on at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but no one knows it better than Ginny Bardot and the rest of the reluctant staff. Unfortunately, knowing the secret ins and outs about a place can be more trouble and trauma than it's worth.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wh-Where am I...?" A woman questioned in a raspy voice as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Above her all that could be seen was the blinding white light of a fluorescent bulb, her weakened state making it difficult to look anywhere else as she tried to identify her surroundings. Shifting her gaze to each side of the room around her she found the walls were stark white and that next to the bed in which she was laying there were an array of monitors and IVs, the various tubes and wires trailing out of them connected to her body as if she were an experiment of some kind.  _ I must be in the hospital _ , she concluded wearily sighing at her situation.  _ I wonder how long they'll be keeping me this time... _ Using what strength she had left within her arms she tried to push herself to check the chart she knew to be hanging on the front of her bed, the woman used to the routine of doctors after being placed under their care many times more than the average person over the past few years. However before she could get her chest far enough to sit up something wrapped around her torso prevented her from accomplishing the feat, a quick glance down revealing it to be a restraint that held her to the bed. Upon moving the rest of her limbs to test her newly created theory she found that they too had been tied down, an immediate sense of panic beginning to wash over her mind as she continued to tug at the straps for a release.

"What the hell is this?!" She said in a cry that sounded more like a whine as she struggled. Although it was true that she had been in the hospital frequently over the past few years never had she been admitted for any sort of mental issues, a diagnosis that she was sure she was being treated for despite knowing for a fact that she shouldn't have been. Quickly her cries of desperation for a release turned to short pants of hyperventilation as no escape could be found, her eyes darting around for any sign of something that could aid her as her nerves frayed to their breaking point.

_ There's no way they could have found out _ , her mind raced as memories of what had happened before her black out and the arrival at the hospital came flooding back.  _ They can't know, can they...? Unless Faith- _

"Why Miss Bardot, it's good to see you finally awake!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway to interrupt her panicked train of thought.

"What the hell's going on here?!" She quipped with tears of fear and rage beginning to well in her eyes, a man who she assumed was the doctor entering with her chart in hand shortly after. "Why are you holding me like this?!"

"Well you were beginning to frighten some of the other residents with your screams, not to mention the thrashing around during your nightmares was injuring not only yourself but those who tried to contain you as well. It was rather odd to see such a thing considering you were in a coma, especially since you weren't diagnosed with PTSD in the past nor upon your arrival..."

"A coma?!"

The doctor simply nodded to answer as he continued to look over her chart, only to become more and more surprised by what he read. It was rather clear to her at that point that he was not the lead doctor on her case, his reaction one that a person familiar with the charts would not have had if she truly had been under their care for some time.

_ Is the head doctor not on call _ , she thought becoming suspicious of the supposed doctor.  _ Why hasn't he told anyone about my update in health...? _

Next to her bed he pulled up a chair and sat to write some information down before looking back up to her with curiosity, her glare unexpected as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Now seeing as the circumstances behind your coma are unknown, would you mind telling me how you ended up unconscious?" He asked clicking his pen and getting ready to write down her response. "...If you can remember of course, our tests show you may have gained some amnesia from the blow you took."

"How do you know I took a blow and didn't fall...?" She questioned in response to his knowledge of the gash she recalled being on her forehead.

"The shape of the injury to your brow was consistent with someone, or  _ something _ , hitting you with a force extreme enough to bust your head open upon impact... Your actually rather lucky it isn't severe enough to need stitches!"

"Yeah, lucky..."

Hearing his knowledge of her injury she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by her accusatory thoughts of the man, his reply squashing any hope that the theory of his impostership was correct. She was truly being held within the mental ward for her night terrors, no matter if they knew the truth behind them or not.

"But I'd rather be hearing the story behind that blow than telling you what we're going to do with it," He said with a faint chuckle. "So if you don't mind...?"

"...You'll never believe me." She responded looking back up at the ceiling with despair towards her conclusion on the situation.

"W-Well you won't know that unless you  _ tell _ me, right?"

"I know... If you believe me without proof you must have something really wrong with your head."

"To be frank Miss Bardot,  _ you're _ the one strapped to a bed in a mental ward..."

Slowly the woman began to laugh at this comment, a quiet cackle in the beginning before gradually escalating into a low chuckle. 


	2. Chapter 2

“God I hate winter…” Ginny muttered yanking her scarf up higher on her face. She had told Mike that she would swing by to get Jeremy before coming in for work that day but the weather hadn’t seemed nearly as bad before that. Now that she was out walking the snow covered roads in the harsh icy winds that whipped at her coat and through her hair, she was beginning to have regrets about trying to get more hours of work in. The weathermen had been saying that the storm would be a rough one, but she hadn’t expected such a blast of freezing cold instead of a simple two inches in heavy sheets.

_I hope Mouse’ll be ready when I get there, _she thought hopping onto the curb as the eighteen year old's house came into view down the street. _God knows Mike's going to be happy when he finds out we were walking in this..._ _Although, the "conversation" Jeremy and his dad are having might be a bit more important. _

She hadn't even made to the front step and already she could hear the man's shouts of disapproval being fired at the young man about going to work, the job worthless in his father's eyes. Not wanting to hear anymore she quickly slammed her fist down on the door eight times and fixed her expression into a glare as the voice from behind it quieted itself down, the faint sound of a whimper coming shortly after. After a few minutes of silence the door swung open as Mr. Fitzgerald stood with his own piercing glare towards the woman, Jeremy sitting behind him on the floor trying not to cry in front of her. Seeing how he was rubbing his right cheek she returned her glare to the man in front of her as fury began to fill every fiber of her being, her common glare traded away for a scowl so fierce that one could've sworn her usually green irises were now as fiery as the infernos of Hell.

"He's not going anywhere today." The man said sternly as Jeremy began an attempt to get up.

"Like Hell he's not..." She growled back trying to shove past him to help the boy only to be shoved back the more she tried.

"You don't have any right to tell me what my son will and won't be doing, he and I both agreed he's not going to work!"

"You've got a lot of God damn nerve to act like nothing happened when I heard the whole fucking thing outside!" 

"You heard nothing you little bitch, now get the Hell out of my house!"

"Bullshit! Get your damn hands off of me you bastard,  _ get off! _ "

With one swift drawback of her clenched fist Ginny smashed it into the side of his head as best she could before falling back into the wall from being released, the man falling against the opposite wall to hold his mouth as blood began coating his hand and lips. Huffing from the adrenaline pumping through her veins she quickly got up and went to Jeremy who was shakily looking back and forth between his father and her, the scene that had unfolded one he never would've expected. Perhaps from Mike, but not from Ginny.

"G-Ginny you..." He stuttered as she carefully grabbed him up.

"We'll worry about it later, let's just get to work..." She muttered snatching his coat off the rack as they passed, her free hand being used to drag him along.

As she continued to pull him along with her away from the house the rage filled shouts of the man could be heard echoing through the empty street, words so vulgar that it would make a sailor faint being hurled towards the woman. Watching Ginny silently calm herself down to avoid going back to finish the beating Jeremy began to think of the consequences to come, his thoughts quickly turning into words the more he worried.

"Y-You shouldn't have... I-I mean thank you, but..." He stammered with anxiety. 

"Jeremy calm down." She said knowing where the conversation was going.

"B-But when I get home... A-And if you ever come back..."

"Jeremy calm d-"

"H-He's going to try to hurt you... G-Ginny I-"

"Jeremy,  _ calm down! _ "

"...S-Sorry..."

Now it  _ was  _ time for his tears to trickle down his cheeks, but they weren't so much in fear and pain as they were in shame from being a crybaby. Immediately Ginny felt guilty for yelling, a soft sigh given as hiccups from light sobbing and hitched breaths swirled in the low temperatured air. From the first time she had met the youngest of the human staff it was easy to guess that he had been having troubles at home, the healing scars on his arms only furthering her belief that it had been going on for most of his life. Even now as she looked at him she could still remember when he had started calling Mike his father on accident a few months ago, and her his sister a few weeks after that. Of course he would correct himself shortly after saying it, but they didn't pay too much attention to it as long as he felt close to something that remotely resembled family in his life. It was only when getting him to stop worrying about things that got a little touchy...

"...I'm sorry for yelling." She apologized quietly handing him his coat.

"N-No, I shouldn't have been babbling..." He mumbled wiping his eyes.

"Well that's no reason for me yell, seems like you've had enough of that today as it is..."

"I-It wasn't as bad as usual... I-I'm not bleeding or anything..."

"...Let me see."

"What?"

"You were rubbing your eye and your cheek like they were hurting earlier, now let me see."

"B-But..."

" _ Jeremy. _ "

Knowing she wouldn't give it up he slowly moved his hand away from his eye and tried to avoid her gaze as she studied the swollen bruise that covered nearly all of the top right of his face, the skin beginning to turn a faint purple color color as his eyelid started to puff up. Instantly the face of nagging for a peek at the injury melted away to sympathy for the child as she gently turned his head to get a better look at it, her free hand brushing away the brown hair that was hanging in front of it behind his ear. With as much care as she could manage she gingerly touched his cheek, her fingers immediately pulling away once more as he winced in pain. Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes as he pulled away and hung his head with shame because of the troubles he was causing, concern for him not something he usually liked having if it meant pestering others. He was about to tell her to forget about it when she pulled him into a hug that nearly extinguished every breath in his body, the twenty two year old holding him as close as she could without messing with his cheek. She didn't really have a reason for as to why she was hugging him, she just knew that it felt like something he  _ needed _ . 

"You really are so ignorant sometimes, you know that Little Mouse...?" She chided clutching him like a mother would her child.

"I-I am...?" He squeaked out confused as to what she was doing.

"No matter what happens you don't want anyone to worry about you..."

"W-Why should they...? I-I'm not that important to cause others problems..."

"...And that's why I still can't seem to understand why such a good person like you, gets such a horrible life...."

Pulling back to look at him he could see she was now crying, trails sparkling down her cheeks the longer she continued to look over his confused face.

_ Why does she care so much _ , he thought as she pulled him in for another hug.  _ I mean, this happens all the time... There's nothing she could do to help with my dad, but why do both she and Mike think they can...? _

Pushing her away he tried his best to give her a stern face and crossed his arms, the situation needing to be dealt with. Now it was  _ her _ turn to be confused. Jeremy wasn't that brave of a guy, and yet  _ he _ was going to be the one to give  _ her _ a talking to...?

"Jeremy...?" She questioned becoming a little scared for what was going to happen.

"Stop feeling bad because of this!" He ordered without so much as a second thought.

"Wait a minute, are you telling  _ me  _ what to-"

"Ginny you didn't do this and there wasn't anything you,  _ or _ anyone else, could've done!"

"I could've punched him befo-"

"This is  _ my _ problem, okay?! Not  _ yours _ !"

"Hey, you're always going to be my problem whether it's this or something simple like forgetting to take out the trash. You wanna know why that is?"

"Why, why am I always going to be your problem?!"

"Because you're my little brother."

"See?! I'm your... Y-Your... Little b-brother...?"

He had to stop and think about what had just happened.

_ Did she really just say that _ , he thought in disbelief.  _ Does she really think of me as her brother...? _

Seeing how he was a little shocked to hear her say it out loud she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile given as she tried to reassured him that she truly had meant it.

"You're always going to be my little brother, and  _ that's  _ why you're always going to be my problem." She whispered brushing the hair back again.

"R-Really...?" He replied quietly.

"Really. Jeremy, my problem with you is you're  _ in _ trouble, not because you  _ are _ trouble. So don't feel like burden when I try to help, alright?"

"O-Okay..."

"Good... Now let's get going before Mike sends out a search party! We're already going to be in trouble for that fiasco as it is, God knows I want a lecture about being late too."

"R-Right."

Chuckling to herself she ruffled his fluffy brown hair before they continued down the road, the snow still drifting down from the sky in heavy sheets the further they went. It wasn't until they had stopped at the crosswalk across from the pizzeria that she noticed the smile that had grown on his face from watching the flakes fall to the Earth, his sproutling green eyes shining with wonder. She smiled. Even through all the hardships he had faced, he was still able to find happiness in the simplest things about world.

"What?" He asked noticing that she had been staring.

"Oh nothing... It just looks like the snow is the best thing ever to you." She said with a small laugh.

"Wh-Why wouldn't it be? A-After all it's a really great gift from winter."

"How so...?"

"All snowflakes are unique, because they always come back next year."

~☆~

_ All snowflakes are unique, because they always come back next year. _

_ _ _ Because they always come back next year...  _

_ _ _ They always come back... _

_ _ _ Come... Back... _

_ _ " _ Jeremy please come back to us... _ " Ginny whispered as tears filled her eyes. As she stood waiting for some kind of reply, from the cloudy sky above came one small snowflake no bigger than the tip of her finger drifting down. Gently the wind carried it until it ever so softly landed on her hand, the tiny miracle of winter slowly melting away against her skin as the lightest snowfall she had seen since her childhood began falling to the Earth. But she wasn't paying attention to that. She was still staring at the place where the first of the flakes had landed on her hand, her expression fallen and broken as hot tears streamed down her face. Her legs buckled as she collapsed to the ground on her knees, her arms laying limp at her sides while her head hung low as more tears began to run down her cheeks. Through her blurred vision she could see the heart shaped locket that was hanging down from her neck, two tears hitting it on their way down from her eyes before she slammed her fist into the ground in anger as the pain of memories came flooding back.

" _ Why did have to be you...? _ " She asked through gritted teeth as a hand rested in her shoulder for comfort.

"Because it's not fair..."


	3. Chapter 3

"But that's just how things are when it came to him I guess..." Mike continued quietly with a sigh.

"You aren't supposed to be back for another three days..." Ginny whispered as her anger slowly dissipated into a blank state of shock.

"I wasn't, but Diane said you were relapsing..."

"So...?"

"Was she right...?"

"...I don't know anymore..."

"What do you mean...?"

"...Every day I wake up feeling just as awful as I did that first morning, if I even  _ get  _ any sleep thanks to those damn dreams... I can't go to work without breaking down because of the memories, let alone even look at the office or the hall or..."

She couldn't finish that last sentence. No... She  _ wouldn't  _ finish it. Even through all of the pain and hurt she had already experienced in the time that Jeremy had been found that night to then, she still wouldn't bring herself down to that level heart wrenching agony. But he knew what she had meant. He knew perfectly well what was going to come out of her mouth if she hadn't stopped herself before finishing it.

_ Out of all of those fuckers it had to be him _ , he thought recalling the night Ginny had delivered the news of what had happened.  _ It had to be the same bastard it always is, didn't it...? _

As he clenched his fists with anger Ginny simply snapped her eyes shut as rage began to shake her body, hot tears running down her face the more she thought about what she had almost said. Without any thought towards what she was doing she whipped her head around to yell at the twenty seven year old, her boiling point met and passed.

"I can't do anything without feeling shit anymore Mike! That's what I mean, okay?! No matter where I go or what I do I feel like complete shit! It's just- I-It's just..." She trailed off slumping limply back down to hang her head.

"Ginny...?" He questioned still caught off guard by her sudden snap.

" _ ...It's just not fair... _ "

Seeing how she was about to begin crying again he quickly pulled her into a tight hug and began shushing her, the action the only thing he could think to do at the time. For nearly ten minutes he refused to let her go in fear that she would start crying, his arms holding her tightly as a father about to lose his child would. But he knew he would have to pull back at some point, no matter how long he held her to shield her from the pain the tears would still come. With that knowledge preying on his mind he slowly pulled back to look at her, small tears of his own forming within his eyes.

_ How the hell am I supposed to help her with this _ , he thought silently cursing himself.  _ I can't even help my Goddamn self half the time… _

After a few seconds of going over what to do in his head he sighed in defeat. There was no  _ real _ way to help her, but the  _ best _ he could do to help her was showing her that she wasn't alone.

"Ginny I know it's not fair, it probably never will be. But that doesn't mean that you have to make your life unfair too." He tried to explain wiping away her tears.

"I know, but Mike I... I-It just hurts so much..." She whispered hanging her head once more.

"I know, I know... Why do you think it's been so hard for me to talk to you lately...?"

"I-I thought..."

"It's not because I was angry or upset with you, it's because I didn't know what to  _ say _ to you. And if you want the truth, I  _ still _ don't... I just know that I don't want you to hurt any more and if talking about it helps, I'm willing to try it."

Ginny wiped her left eye free of tears and sniffled a bit to rid herself of her runny nose. He was sincerely trying to make an effort to help her, even if he had no idea of how he was going to do it. Gaining a small smile she wrapped him into a hug and let her tears soak into into his jacket, his offer taken up in a heartbeat. Slowly he returned the hug, his hand stroking her hair as she continued to shed her sorrow. For what seemed like hours they sat in the growing piles of snow, the fluffy flakes sticking to them in a thick blanket of white until Mike pulled back and peeked at his watch. Shaking his head at the time he stood and dusted himself off before holding his hand out for her to grab, the snow quickly clumping itself the exposed surface.

"Come on, Di's going to be wondering where we are." He said beginning to pull her up.

"She knows where I'm at, I come here every day..." She told him latching onto his arm for support as she adjusted to her shaky legs.

" _ Every day?! _ Christ Ginny, it's bad enough you barely eat and you don't sleep for shit! You could fucking die out here in your condition without anyone to help you!"

"Well it's a good thing you came back then, now you can come with me... Right...?"

"...Let's just get you home and taken care of before we start talking about that, alright? God knows Di and I want to put you in the hospital tonight... "

"I'm fine Mike, really... I'm just a little sick..."

Rolling his eyes he stopped to remove his coat before wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close for warmth until they reached the house, the frail woman shaking like a leaf in the stinging wind as the snow began to fall in heavier flakes. Slowly they made their way across town to where the lone house sat on the outskirts of its jurisdiction, Mike finding himself to be supporting her more and more the farther they walked.

_ What am I going to do with her _ , he thought as they trudged up the steps.  _ I don't want to her get hurt by going there like this... But telling she can't go would only hurt more. _

With his right arm holding her up he carefully knocked on the door before again using both arms to support her, her legs wobbling beneath her as she held onto him to keep from crumpling to the ground. Seconds later the door was swung open and Diane was yanking them both inside away from the chill of winter, the woman slamming shut it immediately after to prevent the cold from getting in with them.

"Glad you two made it home safely, the weatherman's saying the worst of it is about to hit." She said quickly kissing Mike upon the cheek before taking hold of Ginny so he could remove his snow covered winter wear.

"The worst of it  _ still _ isn't here?" He asked reclaiming his grip on Ginny as his wife went to grab a blanket for the nearly slumbering girl.

"It's a good thing you went to get Ginny when you did, I was about to go looking for her."

" _ Look for her? _ She told me you  _ knew _ where she was."

"I guess I should've now that I think about it, the poor thing's had a terrible day with the first snowfall coming when it did..."

"Yeah, he uh... He loves the snow..."

Wrapping the blanket around a now sleeping Ginny she placed her hand on her husband's cheek, her eyes silently telling him it was alright. He nodded with a small sniffle and motioned for her to help him get Ginny to the couch, his eyes filling with tears the more memories of the eighteen year old returned to him. No matter what had happened  _ in _ or  _ out _ of the pizzeria, Mike had been there to protect him through it all with Ginny there for backup. They were like his children, his own flesh and blood in which there were many reasons to love them as such. But now as he laid her down for the slumber of endless night terrors ahead, he couldn't feel anything but helpless to protect his adoptive daughter from the same horrors of the world that were now afflicting his son as well. Careful not to disturb her he gently held her frail hand within his own and knelt down next to where she laid on the sofa, his vision blurring with tears as she let out a small whimper from the dream she was experiencing. It wouldn't be long before the screaming began, and even then the sobbing after she woke up would still have to come.

"Mikey...?" Diane whispered looking up from tucking the woman in to see her husband crying into the place by her side.

"How am I supposed to do it Di...? How am I supposed to protect her if I couldn't protect him...?" He questioned desperately between soft sobs. Diane wanted to answer him, to give him some sort of hope. But no matter how hard she prayed for something to tell him to ease his pain, she knew there wasn't a single word she could say to help him forget what had happened that night. Through her fuzzy daze of fatigue Ginny slowly pieced together what Diane had been thinking in that moment, the woman dropping off into slumber seconds later with dismay for what was to come as the thought still circled in her mind...

There wasn't  _ anyone  _ or  _ anything  _ that could make them forget what had happened that night.


End file.
